


Convergent Boundaries

by ZydrateNote



Series: WTNV [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Radio, Science, welcome to nightvale - Freeform, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZydrateNote/pseuds/ZydrateNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos explore the science of their converging boundaries.  Cecil enjoys telling about it on the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergent Boundaries

Credits roll across the now black television screen as a jazzy swell finishes the movie.  Carlos, smiling at the tidy tie up of the storyline, glances down at

Cecil, curled against his chest.  Cecil flicks his eyes up to meet the dark gaze.  

“Didn’t fall asleep this time?”

“Hey!  I liked this one!” The tenor voice replies in amusement.  “Gotta love those old school documentaries.”  He yawns.  “Simply fascinating.”

Carlos laughs.  “Believe me about the mountains now?  After all you’ve just learned about convergent boundaries?”

He makes a dismissive noise. “Not in the slightest.  But speaking of boundaries that should converge…”  He leans up for a kiss, twining his fingers through his scientist’s hair.  Carlos responds enthusiastically, opening his mouth slightly.

“Your puns are awful.” He says, sitting up.

“Oh, you love them.”

“Yes I do.”  He returns to kissing Cecil, pressing him back against the couch.  Cecil keeps his long fingers locked in Carlos’s hair, pulling him closer.  His third eye roams up and down Carlos’s frame, his two standard eyes stay on the deep brown ones looming over him.  He bites at Carlos’s lower lip, tattoos on his arms coiling.  Carlos presses his knee between Cecil’s legs.  Cecil squeaks.

“I-...” He blushes, looking down.  Carlos instantly draws back.

“Sorry, Cecil!  If- if you don’t want to, we don’t have to.  I never want to make you nervous or uncomfortable.”  He glances apologetically down at the Voice.

“Hey, it’s ok.  It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just…” His entire face flushes, refusing to make eye contact.  

“You don’t have to explain yourself.  We don’t have to.”  Carlos pushes his hair back.  Cecil takes his hands.

“Carlos, I want to, but I’ve never done this before.  Past relationships never got this far.  Earl and I never…”

The scientist smiles sympathetically.  “I could show you.  That is if you-”

Cecil nods quickly.  “I trust you.”

“Tell me to stop if you need to.”  He slides forward again, kissing Cecil.  Hands move back into his long and perfect hair.  He kisses down Cecil’s jaw and across his throat.  Small, dark blots speckle Cecil’s neck as Carlos bites and sucks on the side.  Unfastening his tie and undoing the top few buttons of his shirt gives Carlos access to Cecil’s pale chest.  Soft noises tumble form Cecil’s lips.  His fingers urge Carlos forward, tugging on his hair, trailing softly on the back of his neck.  Carlos yelps, leaning further towards Cecil, teeth coloring his chest with miniscule red and purple marks.  

“C-Carlos-”

He freezes, eyes worried.  “You ok?  Did I hurt you?”

“N-no.  Not at all.”  Cecil grins.  “Please don’t stop.”

Carlos shakes his head lightheartedly, returning his mouth to Cecil’s chest.  His dark fingers undo the remaining buttons of Cecil’s shirt, and pulls off his vest.  The tattoos coiled around Cecil’s arms flex and spread to his chest, twisting and spinning as Carlos kisses them.

“Are they supposed to be doing that?”

Cecil nods.  “They like the attention.”

Carlos grips Cecil’s hips, biting his stomach.  Cecil arcs his back up.  The  new angle casts the faint light of the television across Cecil’s body.  Scars litter his torso, prominent against his ivory skin.  

“Cecil?  What are these from?”  Carlos traces his hand along a deeper one, making Cecil flinch.  

“I-... You pick up scars you know?” He replies evasively.  “Living here-”  

“Cecil.”

He sighs.  “Some are from interning.  A lot of the ones near my neck were from the old station management.”

“What about these?  Around your hips and the ones circling your chest to your back?”

Cecil’s voice drops to a whimper.  “Reeducation and new management.  I know I have quite a few scars.  If they make you uncomfortable I can-”

“You’re beautiful, Cecil.”  He tilts the Host’s chin up to look him in the eyes.  “Your voice, your tattoos, your eyes, and as much as I don’t like that you’ve been hurt; your scars are part of you.  And that makes them beautiful too.”  Carlos blushes at his outburst, looking embarrassed.

Cecil beams.  “You know its a shame you’re not a DNA helicase.”

“Don’t-”

“Because then you’d have to unzip my ‘genes’.”

Carlos groans, prompting Cecil to crack up.  

“That was so terrible.”  Carlos chuckles.  “I love it.”

“Good, because I’m never going to stop.”

“So was that an invitation?  Or…”

Cecil nods.  “Wait.  Take off your shirt.”

“What-” Cecil tows off Carlos’s casual lab coat and pulls his tee shirt off over his head.  He runs his slender fingers down Carlos’s thin build.  As Cecil explores his chest, Carlos’s lab-worn fingers find their way to Cecils trousers.  He unbuckles his belt and yanks the zipper down.  

“Can I, er…”

“Please do.”

Carlos drags Cecil’s pants down his legs and tosses them on the floor.  He runs his nails down Cecil’s inner thighs, making him squeak and lean his hips up.

“This will be a little easier if you flip over.”

“Like, on my stomach?”

“Yeah.”

Cecil turns over, Carlos adjusting to straddle him.  He kisses down Cecil’s spine, biting lightly.  Cecil purrs, parting his knees.  Carlos slides his hands along Cecil’s inner thighs.

“Er, Carlos?  You do, ah, have lube, right?”

“Of course.  It’s in my lab coat.  Dammit.  Hang on.”  He leans over the side of the couch, digging through the pockets of his coat to find the bottle.  “Got it!”

“Took you long enough.”  Cecil smiles.

“Oh? Now you’re all eager and stuff.”

“Well what do you expect?  I’ve got my perfect scientist boyfriend on top of me, hitting all the right spots…”

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

As evening swarmed in the the following day, semi darkness changing to total black in the city of eternal night, Carlos began to power down the trumming and glimmering machines of his laboratory.  Cecil’s sournous tenor voice spills from the radio stationed on the lab table beside Carlos’s old coffee cup.  

“Dear listeners, dear, _dear_ , listeners.  Do I have something to tell you.”

“Oh no.” Carlos freezes.  “Cecil don’t.”

“Last night, at Carlos’s we-”

“NO!” He quickly shuts off the radio, blushing violently.  Crimson trails to his ears and down his neck.  Muffled hoots and catcalls flow from the break room containing his faithful team.  He sinks to his knees.  “Dammit Cecil.”


End file.
